Bart's Long Day
by Grekory
Summary: Bart goes to the science centre.


Bart's Long Day

On November 5th 2012 it seemed like another ordinary day for Bart Simpson. Bart is just an average ten year old that attends Springfield Elementary. On this day, Bart's class was going on a field trip to the Science Centre. Bart was looking forward to this trip the moment Ms. Krabappel announced she would take them on the field trip. Bart was planning to ditch the tour with his class and wander around with his best friend Milhouse.

Unfortunately for Bart, when he woke up it was already twenty after eight! Bart was twenty minutes late for the bus. Bart quickly put on his orange t-shirt, blue shorts and dashed down the hall. He slid down the banister to the front entrance of his house. Marge was standing there holding Bart's bag and his lunch. Bart rapidly snatched the stuff out of her hand and bolted out the front door. Bart was sprinting down the road towards the Science Centre and as soon as he was about to turn the corner, he forgot to put on his shoes! "Ay Caramba!" Bart shouted as he ran back to his house. When he arrived back at his house, he put on his shoes and left.

Bart knew he'd get another lecture from Ms. Krabappel if he was late for a trip. Bart really didn't want to get another lecture so he chose to take a shortcut to the Science Centre through an alley. As Bart ran through the alley, he ran into his worst nightmare, Jimbo Jones, Kearny and Dolph. Bart knew there would be trouble so he sped up and tried to run past them. Jimbo ordered Kearny and Dolph to chase after Bart and capture him. Eventually the two bullies caught Bart and pinned him against the wall. Jimbo Jones slowly walked up to Bart and held out his hand. Bart asked the gang of bullies what they wanted. Jimbo explained the Bart that he only allows people that pay money pass through the alley. Bart reached into his pocket to pull out some cash but he was interrupted by yelling. The yelling came from on top of the buildings that made up the alleyway and it sounded like an intense street fight. Jimbo's gang shoved Bart to the ground and took off running in the opposite direction the sound was coming from.

The sound of the yelling was getting louder. A moment later, Bart looked up and seen a man with brown hair, glasses, a white shirt and green pants fighting an overgrown chicken. The man was trying to shove the chicken off the building and ended up face planting the chicken into the pavement next to Bart. The chicken seemed unconscious but Bart knew it was still alive because the chicken had a slight twitch. The man turned towards Bart and introduced himself as Peter Griffin and Bart introduced himself as Bart Simpson. Peter asked Bart where he was heading and Bart told him that he had to go to the Science Centre for a class trip. Peter offered Bart a drive and Bart accepted quickly. Peter and Bart walked back out of the alley the way Bart went in. Peter's car was parked on the road outside of a bar.

While Bart was in the car with Peter, Bart was itching to pull a little prank. Bart asked Peter to roll down the window because it was hot. As soon as Peter rolled down the window, Bart pulled down his pants and shouted "eat my shorts!" to the other cars passing by. Peter laughed at Bart and encouraged him to do it again. Bart looked at the time in Peter's car and it was seven minutes until nine! Bart told Peter to pick up the speed because he's going to be late. Peter picked up the pace immediately and started to drive like Otto Mann.

A few minutes later Peter and Bart got close to the Science Centre. Bart spotted his school bus and ordered Peter to beat the school bus to the Science Centre. Immediately after Peter tried to beat Otto's bus, Otto mistook Peter's reckless driving for a race. Peter did anything he could to get to the Science Centre before Otto and Otto tried his hardest to win the "race". They both broke almost every rule in the Driver's Manual.

Both of the vehicles arrived in the parking lot at the same time. Otto marched out of the bus to brag to Peter about how badly he beat him. Peter tried to tell Otto that it wasn't a race. They both stood outside of the Science Centre and argued while Bart and his classmates stepped out of the vehicles. Ms. Krabappel took attendance outside of the Science Centre and thanks to Peter's driving, Bart was marked present.

As the class entered the Science Centre, Ms. Krabappel reminded the class that they were going to the IMAX Theatre to watch a film about Static Electricity. When the class was about to walk into the theatre, Bart pulled Milhouse out of the crowd of classmates and told him that they would go walking around. Bart and Milhouse started their walk down a long corridor that displayed old rocks. Milhouse was looking at the rocks and dates until Bart forced him to head down to the sports section of the Science Centre.

When they arrived in the sports section, Bart and Milhouse wanted to test their strength using a strength simulator. They had to karate chop a cushion and it would measure their speed and strength of the chop. Bart went first and got an eighty-three. Milhouse was amazed by the score Bart got. Out of nowhere, Nelson pushed Bart out of the way and used the simulator. He got a one hundred and one! Nelson laughed at Bart and randomly walked away. Milhouse tried out the strength simulator when Nelson left and only scored a twenty-four. After both of them were shown up by Nelson, Milhouse told Bart that they should try out a pitching simulator.

Bart and Milhouse arrived at the pitching simulator moments later since the strength simulator was right next to it! Milhouse decided to use it first. Milhouse had to throw a baseball down a long area and it would measure the speed of his throw. Milhouse achieved thirteen miles per hour and Bart laughed at him. Bart was about to give the pitching simulator a shot until a girl asked him if she can go next. Bart let her and watched her throw the baseball. The girl scored forty-three miles per hour and Milhouse was in awe. The girl giggled at Milhouse and walked away. Bart was finally up to pitch when the girl left. Bart scored fifty-seven miles per hour. After Bart seen his score, he sighed and walked out of the simulator. Bart sighed because he was hoping to get a way better score than the girl but there was only fourteen miles per hour in difference. Milhouse was also sad because he never even beat the girl's score.

Milhouse and Bart walked out of the sports section when they were done pitching. Milhouse spotted Jasper from the Springfield Retirement Home sitting on a bench. Just then, Milhouse remembered there was a machine that predicted what the person using it would look like in the future. It took Bart and Milhouse about ten minutes to find the aging machine. Luckily nobody was using it when they got there, so Bart took a quick seat. The machine slowly aged Bart from ten years old to sixty. When Bart was shown in his mid thirties, he looked like Home with spiky hair. As Bart got up to get out of the seat, someone tapped him gently on his shoulder. When Bart looked back, it was Professor Frink, Springfield's mad scientist.

Professor Frink told Bart that he looked like he didn't have much of a future ahead of him. Professor Frink predicted that by looking at the images of Bart on the aging machine. Professor Frink asked Bart to come with him and leave Milhouse for five to ten minutes. "No problemo" replied Bart. Bart and Professor slipped away from Milhouse while he was using the aging machine.

Professor Frink took Bart to the rainforest exhibit and Bart asked why they're there. Professor Frink told Bart to wait and see. Professor Frink then walked through the waterfall into a hidden room and Bart followed along. They ended up being in Professor Frink's laboratory which was filled with plenty of inventions. Professor Frink took Bart to a specific invention which was connected to a Spider-Man comic book. The machine seemed simple that allowed a person to walk into it and there was a wire coming from the back of it that connected to the comic book. Professor Frink told Bart that he was on a mission to get something back.

Professor Frink gave Bart a brief introduction to his mission which was to get a teleportation watch back from the Green Goblin. Professor Frink said that the machine allows any person or thing enter any comic book world. Professor Frink explained about how he went into the Spider-Man comic book and the teleportation watch got stolen. He said that the watch allows you to leave the comic world whenever you want and return to the normal world. Bart asked Professor Frink how he got back without the watch and Professor Frink told him that he had an extra one but it's broken now. Bart asked Frink how it broke and Frink told him Homer Simpson thought it was a real watch but it never told him the time. So in response to a watch not telling him the time, Homer threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

After Frink's little introduction to the mission, Bart was in Spider-Man's world. Bart knew he couldn't beat the Green Goblin alone so he looked for Peter Parker. Bart started his search at the Daily Bugle headquarters, Peter Parker's job. Luckily for Bart, Peter Parker was there getting yelled at by Mr. Jameson. Peter was trying to tell Mr. Jameson that Spider-Man was good and not bad. Mr. Jameson told Peter that Spider-Man was a crook and Peter had to catch him in the act doing something bad to keep his job. Bart didn't like the way Mr. Jameson was talking to Peter Parker so Bart pulled out his slingshot and shot Mr. Jameson in the eye. Since Bart was hiding behind a door, Mr. Jameson thought it was Peter Parker was the one that hit him. In view of the fact that Mr. Jameson was mad, he fired Peter Parker on the spot.

Peter Parker left the office angrily as Bart tried to follow him. Peter Parker asked Bart if he was the one who hit Mr. Jameson. Bart said yeah but surprisingly Peter Parker gave him a high five. Peter Parker told Bart that he would be rehired if he brought in some more Spider-Man pictures.

While Bart was walking with Peter Parker, Bart told Peter Parker that he knew he was Spider-Man. Peter Parker was surprised that Bart knew his true identity. Bart told Peter Parker that the Green Goblin took his watch and that he needs it to get home. Peter Parker told Bart that he would help him as soon as they reached his apartment.

As soon as they reached his apartment, Peter Parker put on his Spider-Man outfit and took off with Bart. He was swinging from building to building with Bart on his back. Bart thought Peter Parker was amazing and wished he had powers too. After a few minutes of swinging around the city, Bart spotted the Green Goblin holding a helpless old lady off of a tall building. Spider-Man dropped Bart off in front of the building and jumped into action. Spider-Man easily beat up the Green Goblin and tied him up in webs as well as saving the old lady. He brought the Green Goblin to Bart so Bart could take the watch. Bart asked the Green Goblin where the watch was and the Green Goblin said he lost it. The Green Goblin told Bart and Spider-Man that a giant yellow chicken pulverized him and took the watch. The Green Goblin told Spider-Man that he'd tell him where the chicken was if Spider-Man untied him. Spider-Man ended up untying the Green Goblin for Bart's sake. The Green Goblin told Bart and Spider-Man that the chicken was two miles north on a farm.

Instantly, Bart and Spider-Man went off to get the watch from the chicken. When they arrived on the farm, they saw the chicken in a fight. It was the same chicken Bart ran into in the alley. The giant chicken was in a fight with Peter Griffin once again. Spider-Man tried to join in the fight to help Peter beat the chicken but the chicken overpowered Spider-Man and got back to punching Peter. The fight lasted ten minutes and yet again, Peter won. Peter ended up knocking out the chicken and tossing him in the road waiting for it to get run over.

Bart asked Peter how he got into Spider-Man's world and Peter said he followed the chicken. Peter said that the chicken walked in the Science Centre to a lab in the rainforest exhibit. Peter claimed that he knew the chicken was up to no good so he followed him into Frink's invention to put a stop to the evil chicken. After Peter's explanation, Bart and Peter said their goodbyes to Spider-Man and took the watch from the chicken. Peter and Bart strapped on the watch to both of them and returned back with the push of a button.

Bart and Peter arrived back into Frink's lab. Bart gave Professor Frink the watch and Professor Frink duplicated the watch using another machine of his. Professor Frink gave Bart one of the watches to keep as a thank you for retrieving it. Peter left the Science Centre as soon as he got back to the lab because he forgot to pick up Meg from school. Once Bart got the watch, he went back to Milhouse.

When Bart went searching for Milhouse, he was still at the aging machine. Bart then figured out that a long time in Spider-Man's world was no time at all in the real world. Bart told Milhouse he had enough fun so they walked back to the IMAX Theatre to join their class.

By the time they reached the IMAX Theatre, the class was already at the lobby of the Science Centre lining up to go home. Bart showed Milhouse the watch he had on his wrist and told him what it could do. Milhouse was amazed and wanted to use the watch with Bart the next day. While in the line, Ms. Krabappel took the attendance again and the class stepped onto the bus. Bart fell asleep on the bus because of his long day.

Otto shook Bart's shoulder to wake him up. When Bart looked out of the window, he was at home. Otto told Bart that he told Ms. Krabappel he will take Bart home. Bart thanked Otto for the drive and went inside his house.

As soon as Bart stepped in his house, Homer was standing in front of the staircase devouring a pink donut. Homer rushed towards Bart and snatched the watch off of Bart's wrist. Homer told Bart that he really needed a new watch to know when the ice cream man comes to the neighbourhood. Homer looked at the watch and seen that the digits on the watch never changed. Homer whipped the watch to the ground and jumped on it several times. After Homer broke the watch, he told Bart that his watch was broken and then he disappeared into the kitchen.


End file.
